


Plundering That Booty

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boo references, Bottom Simon, Clowns wear makeup, Cock Licking, Crack, M/M, Negan eats pickles too, Negan likes it, Simon's hairy, Snow plow?, Top Negan, cat references, it's tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon gets back from Hill Top and Negan's ready for dat ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ALL crack, enjoy!

Simon sighed. It was great being home after dealing with that piss ant Gregory. He knew why he was designated to handle Hill Top, all that stuttering and false bravado. Simon knew it was only a matter of time before Gregory met his demise.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Negan's iron voice asked. "Don't you know it tiger?" Simon asked back. Negan smiled, running his tongue along his teeth. "Heh, I sure do my fox."

Negan strutted towards Simon with purpose. Pushing his chest towards Simon's he put both hands on his buttocks and squeezed. "Hmm" was the only sound Simon made. "I know how you like to be manhandled." Simon just smiled.

Negan licked Simon's bottom lip before kissing him in earnest. Simon let himself be pushed back towards the wall. "I've been wanting to plunder that booty all day" Negan exhaled. "I might have to let you" was all Simon replied.

Negan grabbed Simon's hand and led him to the bed. He turned Simon around and pushed him down. "I saw you jiggling that thing this morning and I couldn't wait till you got back" Negan said as he licked Simon's whiskers. "I'll let you have it" Simon meowed. 

Negan then kissed Simon forcefully. Simon gave him full access, enjoying the taste of coffee, cigars, and pickles on his breath. Negan smirked as he unbuckled Simon's belt, he then went for that glorious cock. He tugged tenderly and then kitten kissed it, leaving little licks as he went. Simon sighed, oh how much did he love his little boo? Too much but no one had to know.

Getting out the lube Negan put his pudgy finger to Simon's crack and then shoved it in. Making quick work on his little fox's ass. He would deny it but his hairy Goddess was a better lay than any of his wives. Plus, he respected and didn't fear him. Hell if Simon wanted something he didn't ask for a fuck, he got one then retrieved his own supplies. 

Simon panted as his sugar bear added a second finger. Simon was in bliss, he would take Negan's fat fingers, tongue, or dick any time. Or that Daryl's if he could but Negan didn't need to know that. 

"Give it to me good Negan, I want to be your little bitchy fox." Negan tsk'd "is that so my little fox?" Simon smiled "oh you know it baby." Negan took out his tiny cock and impaled Simon. 

Simon was shocked when he first saw that tiny thing Negan called a dick but he didn't laugh. That was a death wish, Negan was wise though and knew how to work it. If The Saviors knew the truth they may of respected him less but no one had to know. 

Simon moaned wontanly as Negan worked him over good, pushing into his bushy cavity like there was no tomorrow, maybe there wasn't. Negan loved bull dozing that hole like a snow plower. Oh, it was just right. 

"Oh yes Negan!" Simon exclaimed. That little thing was giving it to him good, hardly grazing his prostate but it was enough. Negan bit his neck and licked inside his ear. Negan started to thrust erratically, his twinkie starting to feel real good. 

Simon moaned and with a tug to his cock came. Negan's mini me continued to pump in and out but not too far out! For there wasn't much leeway. As he brushed a hair in that tight cavern he came too!

Sighing Negan pulled out. "Thanks little foxy, that was pretty alright." Simon smirked "yeah, your Little thang gave it to me good." Negan kissed him and then they laid there, cuddling like a clown adheres to makeup.


End file.
